


One good Turn Deserves Another

by Hibiki



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Denial, F/M, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Insert, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki/pseuds/Hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after a true pacifist run and many, many resets. The monsters have just escaped Mt. Ebbot and are finally beginning to settle down, however they still have a major hurdle to cross: discrimination. Reader, follow the monsters in their adventure as they learn to settle into their new world with your help. </p>
<p>And remember, stay determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> When the Skelebros move into your apartment building they are given a horrible welcome and you decide to try to make it up to them, getting to know them and their friends in the process.

     You stumbled home from your long day exhausted from work, pulling the door closed behind you only as an afterthought. You collapsed onto your favorite chair and spun around in it, straining the wheels a bit farther than they were made to. After a minute of staring up at the ceiling as you turned, you scooted yourself and the old chair over to your laptop that was laying closed on your kitchen counter. You opened the laptop and turned on some background music, turning up the volume for the headphones so you could barely hear anything else. leaning back in your chair, your eyes became glued to the screen as you began surfing the internet, not looking for anything in particular.

     You startled when somehow, an uproar from the hallway drowned out the music you had been blasting through your headset. The apartment complex was small and hadn’t had a commotion like this since you could remember.

     Cautiously you opened the door to the hallway and was met with the jeering of your neighbors, seemingly every tenant in the hall was joining in. After the initial shock had passed, you looked closer this time and corrected yourself: most of the occupants in the hall were peering out their doors with curiosity, the sound had come from closer to the elevator where the jeering came from quite a few of your hallmates as a figure passed by.

     Making his way through the hallway was a tall skeleton who couldn’t seem to decide who to look at. He wore some fancy clothes that you would only ever wear to church and gave off a distinctly mexican vibe. He shrank in on himself (which didn’t seem to help much) and tried to stay as far from the open doorways as he could, seemingly fearful of the jeering tenants and being led along by… another skeleton?

     The second one was shorter than the first and had a tight grip on the taller skeleton’s hand. He wore a blue hoodie with the top pulled up covering most of his skull, doing a good job of hiding his face. From what you could see he was grinning, did he like this kind of attention that much? You forced your eyes from his slightly unnerving face, noting his generic baggy shorts. He wouldn’t even look at the people yelling at the pair, instead staring straight ahead of him and keeping a brisk pace that the bigger skeleton could have easily handled had he not been busy taking up as little space as he could.

     As the curious pair made their way through the corridor past your room, you could barely hear them mutter to each other.”Sans?! It’s been like this since we got in the building! Are you sure we will be able to live here in peace?” the taller one asked his companion in what you could only assume was what qualified as a whisper to him but talking volume to anyone else.

     “don’t worry paps, we’ll make it work one way or another.” Just as the words came out of his mouth however, a toaster came flying towards his head. The small skeleton simply gave the projectile a dark look as he moved with inhuman speed and grace out of its path, the poor appliance making its rough landing inbetween the two and a safe distance from either. He only glanced at the toaster’s owner for a moment before setting off through the hallway at an even faster pace, practically dragging the taller skeleton along behind him.

     You watched the pair hurry along, checking the numberplates of the rooms that weren’t open until unlocking and entering one not too far from your own. You suppose you’ll be seeing them around then.

     You couldn’t help but notice the dirty looks some of your neighbors sent at the room the new tenants had disappeared into before going back to their rooms. The woman who had thrown the toaster did the same only after sauntering out to her fallen appliance, newly refurbished with the addition of an ugly dent in it’s side, and giving the newly occupied room a death glare before re-entering her room appliance in hand.

     Once she was gone you wandered back into your room, only to return to your old chair (that you really should replace) and your laptop, now curious about the monster race. What were they? Where did they come from? Why didn’t we find out about them earlier? Were they that hated everywhere?

     You already knew that they had shown up about a year ago, coming out of Mt. Ebbot after some barrier came down. You lived in the town at the base of the mountain and had seen monsters around and about, but this pair were one of the first monsters to rent a room in your apartment complex. Made you wonder where the two had been staying before now.

     After about an hour of research, you felt a bit more knowledgeable on the subject but still had some unanswered questions. You began typing your next question into Google when a yawn interrupted you. Checking the time only to discover it was getting later than you had expected.

     You crawled into bed and lay on your back staring at your ceiling for a while, not wanting to sleep but not wanting to get up either. You couldn’t stop thinking about the new tenants. Of course you would probably feel the same way in their situation, but you felt bad. I mean, moving into your new apartment only to be jeered at by seemingly everyone in the building (Or at least the loud obnoxious ones).

     You yawned again. Well in the morning you would pay them a visit and give them a proper apology and welcome. With that notion in your head, you turned onto your side and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

     When you woke up the next day you had a terrible time getting up. Some of the glow-in-the-dark stars you had set up on your bedroom ceiling had fallen onto your face as you slept, it was then that you chose to turn over in your sleep onto your stomach, drooling into your pillow. And so your morning began with you waking up to the last of the multiple alarms you set each day and star prints on your face.

     After you finally woke up and got ready for your day you realised that it was the weekend and you didn’t have anything scheduled today. After unpacking your stuff and getting comfy again you remembered the buildings new arrivals and their grand entrance from yesterday. Feeling responsible for your neighbors you decided to properly greet the two, welcoming them to their new place.

     You slowly got up and made your way to your pantry to see what you had that could possibly be considered a welcome gift. I mean come on, they’re skeletons, what do skeletons eat?! After a few minutes of rummaging around the kitchen for something suitable you found a full box of cinnamon Poptarts. Score! But then again these weren’t for you. You sighed as you put the box of treats on the kitchen table and went to make sure you were at least presentable.

     When you got to the hallway it was surprisingly empty, although you supposed it was only natural after such an eventful day. You passed one person in the hall, though they didn’t even give you a second glance as you carried your package past him, checking the room numbers as you went.

     As you found what you thought was the right room, you knocked with little hesitation and rocked on your heels as you waited. However as you heard the thumps and light crashes coming from the room as someone on the other side approached the door, all your misgivings suddenly came flooding back.

 

You found you had stopped rocking.


	2. Why Hello There, How Are You This Fine Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning greetings are made, food is shared, puns ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than I would have liked but hey, its kinda hard being descriptive. After catching up on some of my bookmarks I've decided to try to get better on that but no promises.

     When the door finally opened, it was the tall skeleton on the other side who peered down at you with innocent curiosity that quickly turned to hesitation and… is that a hint of fear? “HELLO HUMAN?” You flinched visibly at his volume but he didn't seem to notice. Judging on his apron and the smell wafting from inside the room, the skeleton had been making breakfast.“Hello?” is all you can meekly squeak out when you finally realized he was waiting for an answer.

     However the skeleton surprised you when he asked,”ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” His face had shifted into concern. You nodded vigorously as soon as your brain processed the question. The skeleton must have rejected your hurried response because he then opened the door wider, standing to one side and saying,”PLEASE, COME IN AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST WITH US HUMAN.”

     At this point your brain had shut off, so you simply nodded slightly and entered the room on his command. Halfway through the doorway though, you were able to see the living area fairly clearly and slowed to a stop at the sight of a blue figure lying on the couch unmoving. You turned to the tall skeleton who had ushered you in, steeling your nerve. “I just wanted to say welcome to the complex and apologize for your rude welcome yesterday.” You explained hurriedly as you hesitantly held out the box of Poptarts.

     As the skeleton stood there staring at you, you could almost see the gears turning in his head. It was fascinating to see his face transform from concern to happiness to sheer joy. Actual sparkles appeared in his eyes and he gasped before rushing at you (sliding to his knees to reach your height) with his arms flung open.

     You began to panic as he came flying at you, making a small choking noise as he was about to make impact. Somehow the skeleton had slowed down enough so as to not topple the two of you over and lightly slammed into you as he held you in a tight hug. You stared at him in shock as he exclaimed,”THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS TREASURE YOUR KIND ACTIONS IN MY HEART!”

     Neither of you noticed the hooded figure on the couch stir and sit up, observing you with eyes narrowed in suspicion. Finally the tall monster let you go and stood up, reaching for the box of treats that you had brought. “SANS, WAKE UP! WE HAVE A GUEST FOR BREAKFAST!” As a second thought Papyrus turned to you and asked,”YOU ARE STAYING… CORRECT?” You felt a smile grow on your face and answered yes.

     “a guest?”came a low voice. You jumped slightly and the voice chuckled. You turned around to see the shorter skeleton from yesterday who you assumed was Sans standing next to you. He wore a grin plastered to his face, were you really that funny? You gave him a little wave and his grin widened in response.”hey kid, I suppose that guest would be you then?”

     Before you could answer, Papyrus cut you off.”YES BROTHER, SHE… YOU ARE A SHE RIGHT?” Ah, brothers then, you smiled.“Yup, last time I checked at least.” you responded, internally laughing at your snarkiness. With this new information Papyrus continued,”I SEE, IT GETS SO HARD TO TELL LATELY… WELL SHE CAME OVER TO WELCOME US TO OUR NEW APARTMENT!”

     The smaller figure eyed you for a minute then shrugged and wandered over to the kitchen table as he yawned,”so what's for breakfast?”

     “WELL I WAS GOING TO MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI BUT SEEING AS WE NOW HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL WELCOME GIFT, WHY NOT ENJOY IT? ”came the loud reply. “sounds good bro, but what exactly is the gift?” Sans asks, addressing you more than his lanky brother. You turn to him and grin,”Poptarts!” You could tell by the blank look on his face that he had no clue what you were talking about. It seemed neither did Papyrus as he had picked up the box of treats and was trying to figure out what to expect.

     “Just lemme get it ready, ok?” Papyrus brightened and sat down with his brother, leaving the kitchen open for you to prepare their food. You find the toaster fairly quickly and pop in two Poptarts,”Mind if I have one too?” you ask hesitantly, slightly jealous at the thought of them hogging all the Poptarts. The answer comes quickly in the form of a loud,”OF COURSE NOT HUMAN! GO AHEAD, BESIDES, YOU ARE THE GUEST HERE”

     You smile at his kindness. You’re really looking forward to getting to know these two. You put in another Poptart and set the timer. “So… brothers huh?” fully knowing the answer. This time it was Sans who piped up,”yup, been together since I can remember. Just us two.” He sits back comfortably,”you got a name kid?” You bristled somewhat at the ‘kid’ but what else would he call you at this point? ”It’s (y/n).”

     “So that makes you Sans and the other one Papyrus?” you questioned, addressing your hosts, although you were already pretty sure of the answer. They both nodded. The timer beeped and made you and Papyrus jump slightly. You looked at each other and began laughing. Smiling, you pulled the warm treats onto a plate and set it down on the table.

     ”One each. Bone-appetit.” You look at them and Sans’ grin grew wider,”nice one kid.” It was then that you noticed Papyrus’ face became dusted with a bright orangey-red “OH MY GOD SANS! HAVE YOU ALREADY TAINTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR INFURIATING PUNS?!” You began laughing and Sans quickly joined in shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture,”heh, what's wrong bro? didn’t find it very _**humerous**_?” you laughed even harder when you noticed Papyrus looked about ready to flip the table. You had barely enough mind to dash forward and grab the plate before it met its doom. Sans must have seen it too because he got up and moved back somewhat, grinning even more than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official: I have no clue how to work this site. no changing fonts, bolding, italicizing, indenting... someone halp me plez.


	3. Do You Even Dance Bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial is done, friends are made, talking is talked, and plans are made.

     After a few minutes of putting back the tableware and calming down on everyone's part, you returned the plate to the table and took one of the treats it was sporting. It slightly surprised you that they were still warm after all that chaos, but you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. You took a bite and smiled, you hadn’t had these in a long time.

     The skelebros watched you take your first bites. Papyrus being the child-like one was the first of the two to try the treat, his movements immediately grabbing his brother’s attention. Sans watched how as his brother ate his face morphed from curiosity to delight to wistfulness. You remembered something,”Hey, I forgot to mention that they’re cinnamon.” Sans snapped to face you as you spoke but Papyrus didn’t seem to be paying attention.

     “DO THEY BY ANY CHANCE HAVE BUTTERSCOTCH… POP TARTS?” He surprised you with the question,”I’m not sure actually… they might. Why do you ask?” However Papyrus had no intention of answering your question but instead addressed Sans,”BROTHER! WE MUST PAY TORIEL ANOTHER VISIT SOON, DON’T YOU AGREE?”

     Sans thoughtfully picked up his designated treat and took a bite, the food vanishing when it hit his mouth that you had by now figured was a permanent grin. The skeleton seemed to savor each bite and took his time to answer. When he was halfway done, he turned to his brother and replied with, “yea. that´d be nice.”

     The three of you fell into a comfortable silence as you finished your food. You were the first to finish. “By the way, after your… grand entrance yesterday,” you started with a playful smile,”I did some research and you guys came from the underground, right?” Sans nodded letting you continue.”And each monster has their own dance, right?” This time both brothers nodded as Papyrus had caught on, however the smaller of the two was more hesitant to respond this time. You grinned at their affirmation.”So then, may I ask what your dances are?”

     Papyrus nodded, eager to answer.”OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PREFER LATIN DANCE!” You smiled at this, you should have figured from his clothes. You looked expectantly at Sans whose eye lights had dulled noticeably. The skeleton in question looked at you with a smile that would take you a while to figure out was forced.”heh. i don’t dance kiddo.”

     Papyrus looked at his brother sadly and wasn’t very successful in hiding his gaze. You figured from the way the taller of the two brothers was watching the other that Sans was lying through his teeth(?) but decided not to call him out on it. Yet. You made a thoughtful noise eyeing Sans out of the corner of your eye and turned to the other skeleton,”Well then you’ll have to show me sometime. Okay Papyrus?”

     He visibly brightened at the idea and gave an enthusiastic,”OF COURSE HUMAN!” His blatant personality made you smile. Relaxing slightly you let your gaze wander somewhat until it fell on a clock that had been stealthily hiding on the wall above the door frame almost out of sight. It only took a moment to realize that the small black hands read 12:00 in the evening. Your face falling, you turned to your hosts with something akin to a look of horror on your face.

     Upon seeing your face, the two in question stiffened somewhat, or at least Sans did, Papyrus was instead looking at you with uncertainty on his boney features.”Oh my gosh, i’m so sorry! I just realized what time it is. I made sure I wasn’t busy today before I came, but did you guys have something planned today? It's already lunchtime. I’m so sorry, I should have remembe-” You were cut off by deep booming laughter.

     Pulling yourself together somewhat you looked to see Sans laughing his bum off and Papyrus casting you both an amused look.“ki-kid, don’t worry bout it. If it was a problem, you would know.” Sans managed to say through his laughter which by now was calming you somewhat. You gave a sheepish smile as an apology as Papyrus nodded in agreement. “wait a sec… bro, don’t you have training tomorrow?”

     Papyrus twitched at his brothers’ gentle reminder “OH YEAH!” he responded, hurting your ears.”HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH US TOMORROW AND MEET SOME OF OUR FRIENDS?”

     Your smile grew into a grin as you nodded, bobbing your head. The two brothers looked at each other, amused. "hear that bro? she can come." The short skeleton turned to face you,"so i take it we pick you up?"

     The group you spend the next hour planning the logistics for your little field trip. After that was taken care of, you left the two brothers to their own devices and went back to your room to rest, excited for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now run out of pre-written chapters so the next update might possibly take longer to come out... hopefully not. Because editing and re-editing over and over.


	4. And Who Would You Happen to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain selective mute is met, bear hugs are hugged, and shows of panic are made

     Finally the next day came with a bright early morning sun that very rudely threw itself through your window, blinding you in the process. You jerked awake, scrunching your eyes up in an attempt to save them but failed miserably.

     Once you could at least barely see through the bright spots in your vision, you whipped around to face the glaringly open window curtains, reducing your eyes to slits, and made quick work of closing the curtains and saving yourself from the blinding morning light of what many would call a beautiful day.

     Sighing, you turned to face the opposite wall and dragged yourself up from your bed and trudged over to your small kitchen space, flicking on the artificial that seemed nice compared to that of the morning. Suddenly remembering today's plans you glanced at the nearest clock, making a relieved sound when you saw that you hadn’t slept in too long. Smiling lightly to yourself you made your way back to your room with a light snack in hand to change.

     A few minutes later you were almost fully awake and clothed in one of your favorite nice but casual outfits that you wish you had more opportunities to wear. And so with one last glance at the clock you made your way to the skeleton’s apartment firmly locking your door behind you.Stopping in front of the brother’s door, you knocked like yesterday but with considerably less nerves involved in the waiting process.

     The hallway was a bit more crowded that yesterday you noticed, but you figured that it was to be expected on the weekend. It saddened you somewhat to see that a few of your neighbors that you recognized first looked at you with surprise, and then disgust after realizing what or who exactly you were waiting on. The intensity depended on the people though, a few hallmates you had known for quite a long time seemed to be more forgiving in this aspect.

     When the door finally opened, however, you were caught off guard to find it was not a skeleton who had opened the door (though that was still weird by normal standards), but a young child who smiled up at you with a look of pleasant surprise. They peered up at you as if waiting for you to begin talking. After getting the cue you asked them in a timid voice,”Um, hey… I’m here to meet up with some new… friends of mine?”. Apparently they needed more explanation so you elaborated in a small voice with a,”They’re skeletons… this is the right room right?”.

     As if it had suddenly all made sense the child’s smile grew into a grin and nodded vigorously, turning away from the doorway and into the room motioning for you to follow. They clapped really loud once and was immediately met with a,”hmm?” and a,”YES TINY HUMAN?!” Immediately recognizing the voices, you giggled at how Papyrus had addressed the kid who was now semi-scowling at the taller skeleton but with a playful air that made you relax so quickly you surprised yourself.

     The taller of the two brothers was rummaging around the kitchen area, easily grabbing what you would have needed a stepping-stool to even barely reach, fluently pouring and mixing anything he reached for into a pot in front of him that was consequently obscured from your view. The other skeleton was sitting at the table with his attention on the child in front of you, even though it was painfully obvious that he was trying so hard to stay awake but failing somewhat. He seemed to be glad for the distraction as you walked in, now not so worried that you were intruding now that there were familiar faces.

     Sans looked at the kid now next to you with amusement and said,”I see you've met our new friend, huh Frisk.” The nodded at him, making his grin grow slightly wider before they turned to Pap who was still focused on his task and had not even looked back once yet. You could tell they were annoyed as they loudly clapped their hands twice again, this time completely aimed at the lanky skeleton and not the room.

     Now slightly curious as to why they were so quiet, you watched as papyrus finally turned around and practically dropped everything at the sight of you, vaulting the counter and dashing towards you. With a brief flashback from yesterday and a bit of deja-vu you froze and made as if to protect yourself from the incoming projectile who this time did not show any signs of slowing down on his part.

     Frisk, for their part, was somewhat annoyed that they hadn’t gotten the first hug and with a split second decision dashed in front of you, bracing for impact. By now there was no option to slowing down pap, and so he readily accepted the change in targets and accepted Frisks open arms. This surprised you because the child didn’t even flinch on impact and wasn’t pushed back at all and in fact managed to completely halt Pap’s movements.

     Even if Papyrus noticed, he didn’t point it out. The same could be said for sans who had been watching with an amused aspect to his grin but a sad one that you couldn’t place at the same time. You didn’t have time to question it though as Papyrus realized that he had hit the wrong target and quickly made his way to you, luckily this time it was at a respectable pace this time as he quickly pulled you into a tight hug.

     Despite his quick release of you, you still found yourself breathless as he let go, looking over you and frisk standing in front of you with a smug look on their face as he exclaimed in his ever-so-loud voice,”HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!! WE WERE STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR ABSENCE… OR AT LEAST I WAS…” he tapers off, glaring at his brother who was now hunched forward over the table with his head resting in his palm and closed eyes soring lightly.

     Papyrus glanced at you and you barely had time to register the deviousness splayed on his bony features before he started moving steadily and quietly towards his dosing brother. Once more looking back at you with a wider than usual grin that you couldn’t help but return, he moved his face near San’s and let loose one of the loudest most shrill shrieks you had ever heard.

     Even with both your ears hastily covered, it did practically nothing to mute or even dim the loud “SANS!!!!!” that echoed through the smallish room in a rather unpleasant way. If you thought your reaction was bad, you were clearly not expecting San’s.

     The poor skeleton jolted upright in his seat, looking around frantically with his hand raised as if to attack at any moment. His brother who had moved away to watch the show ensue obviously hadn’t expected this reaction either and reached out his hand to his flustered brother, allowing the shorter skeleton to take it and calm down.

     Once he felt he could, Sans plastered on his usual plastic grin and turned to face you, Papyrus, and frisk and stated in a matter-of-fact way,”really?” He tried to deadpan, trying his best to look calm but you could tell he was still kinda shaken up by whatever **_that_** was from the slight waver of his low voice. After a few moments of no response, he shook his head slightly and looked back at the group asking,”well? when we leaving?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... tis the last week before school and ive never been good at deadlines so ima give myself some room. How bout each update will be on a Wednesday. At least every other week, and at most once a week. I think it works but i wanna make sure its ok with you guys.  
> (And I get back from school after 3 so it'll be after then)
> 
> On another note, did I overdo to Snas ptsd thing? i mean its only chapter 4... pls respond cause now im a bit worried...
> 
> OH YEAH im haaaaapy im haaaapy, the chapters are getting longer, now I don't have to feel like i'm slacking off as much! XD hopefully theyll get mmuch longer over time. Well see i guess :P
> 
> And yes, inspiration was taken from that one vine with pap screeching in snas ear. Dunno who made it but the credit is to them. Don't worry, more inspiration will be taken, just tell me if i'm taking too many ideas. (they're so good tho)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction I've ever written and the first time posting on this site so i'm sorry if it doesn't come out the way i intended it to. I wanna explain a few things i've done: 1. I don't cuss so since it's uncomfortable to say it, i've decided not to write it 2. I identify as a singer and don't know the first thing about dancing, so i figure why strain myself, the reader could be a singer and i can figure something out for the monster cast 3. In google docs ive already written the next couple chapters but ima wait after posting each one so i can read the comments and make any necessary changes  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
